The Key to Success
by Kaimelar Feylove
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione meet a new student who has a secret. (beta writers, please read)


**Well this is my first attempt at a _Harry Potter_ fic. My mind and style are more suited to _Daria_, but I wanted to try. I also liked this idea (which I had a long time ago but never got to write on) for some reason, though I'm sure someone has some thing like it, even though I've never read it done. Anywho…**

**I would also to state that I have neither the time nor the knowledge to create a Hogwarts school schedule. I can barely keep my own schedule straight. I may use classroom scenes, but there will be no set schedule… **

**Unless… **

**If someone wished to Beta-write more classroom scenes to help flesh out the story, I would be willing to try it. The only requirements are that you at least try to check grammar (although I know we can't all be perfect all the time), be willing to give and receive suggestions and not get to upset with me if I'm kind of slow. I have the beginning pretty much written, I just need to write the middle of the story now, but I do have school and a requirement to keep my grade up at least a little... I would be willing to send what I write and have people write in more scenes, as long as they hold to my storyline (which I don't mind expanding or perhaps altering if there's a good suggestion.) anyone interested can contact me by email (listed in my profile). Thank you.**

It was the night before classes were to start at Hogwarts. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in the large armchairs before the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room enjoying their last night of freedom before they began their seventh year. Harry and Ron were playing a high spirited game of wizard's chess, and Hermione had her nose buried in a new school book. Ginny Weasley was sitting on the floor near them playing with Crookshanks.

The feast had been extraordinary that evening even though there was an air of foreboding over the whole affair. No longer could anyone deny that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was back. In a way, this relieved Harry, as now no one thought him an attention seeking liar, which is what the majority of the wizarding community had thought of him the year before.

Harry had still not gotten over that last battle. Sirius was dead, and whenever Harry thought of him, a new level of hate for Voldemort would rise in him. But there was an unspoken agreement between the friends not to bring it up.

"Knight to C-5," Ron said. The knight moved, destroying one of Harry's bishops.

"Damn," Harry breathed, evaluating his moves. He was losing, as usual, and there wasn't much he could do.

"Hermione!" the voice came from across the common room. Neville was coming though the portrait hole and towards Hermione's chair.

Hermione placed a marker in her book as she looked up at him, slightly confused. "Yes, Neville?"

"Professor McGonagall wants to see you in her office."

Hermione frowned. "Why?" Neville shrugged and she sighed and headed for the portrait hole. Neville took her vacated seat to watch the rest of Harry and Ron's chess game.

"What do you bet, she's going to try taking more classes again or something. And after she nearly had a bloody breakdown last time." Ron said, watching Hermione's retreating back.

Harry shrugged, still evaluating his chess options. "Rook to D8," he said, and watched as the rook moved in to destroy a pawn.

Ron watched the move, smirking. "You're not even trying anymore, are you mate?"

Hermione returned about a half an hour later, followed by a young girl with dark hair and vivid blue eyes. She was dressed in Muggle clothes, slightly baggy jeans and a t-shirt. She also carried a large suitcase.

"Who's that?" Ron asked when they saw her come thought the portrait hole.

"No idea," Harry replied, packing the last of the second chess game he had lost so grandly. "But it looks like we're about to find out."

"These are my friends," They heard Hermione say to the girl as they approached the fire. When she got there she began introducing them. "This is Neville Longbottom, Ron Wesley, that's his sister Ginny over there, and this is Harry Potter. Everyone, this is Renee Totage. She's just transferred from an American school."

They all replied with a chorus of "hellos." Renee smiled and nodded at each in turn, but Harry had noticed that instead of looking at his scar and getting excited when his name had mentioned, Renee's face had blanched, but it only took a moment for her to regain composure. No one else had noticed.

"It's nice to meet you all," She said with a definite American accent. "But, on the risk of sounding rude, I'm kind of tired. I'm afraid I'll have to leave getting to know everyone for another day"

Hermione started to lead her toward the girl's dormitories. "That's fine; you'll have classes with us."

"I guess you're not so famous over seas, Harry," Ron mused watching them walk away. "She didn't even ask to see your scar."

"It's rather a relief actually," Harry replied, shrugging off. But internally the expression that had passed over her face on seeing him had bothered him greatly. He saw Hermione walking back toward them, looking thoroughly excited.

"I believe she may be one of the only American students to come to Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall wants me to help her find her way around the castle and too classes."

"How did they know where to put her?" Ron asked. "Do the American schools have houses as well?"

"From what I understand they held somewhat of a private sorting for her in Dumbledore's office when she got here." Hermione informed him, picking up her book back up and sitting back down in the other arm chair.

The next morning at breakfast, Renee was sitting next to Hermione, across the table from Ron and Harry. Harry wondered if it was his imagination, but it seemed to him that Renee was doing everything in her power to not look at him. She was now dressed in Hogwarts' robes, and had a book open in one hand. Unlike Hermione, who often read schoolbooks at the table, this was a regular fiction novel, something about swords, from what Harry could see of the title.

There was noise overhead, and everyone, except Renee, looked up to see the post owls flying in. She kept her head firmly down and in her book. It wasn't until McGonagall came to pass out schedules that she looked up, taking the slip of parchment from her.

"Miss Totage, I know you were told that Miss Granger would guide you around until you have the lay of the castle, but there are a few of your classes that Miss Granger is not taking. You do however share those classes with Mr. Weasley and," She paused for a moment, glancing over at the boys. "And Mr. Potter - both of whom I assume would have no problem helping you." She said this last bit with a sharpness the boys could not mistake.

Renee's eyes lit on Harry for the briefest of moments, before turning back to McGonagall with something akin to terror in them. To their amazement, McGonagall softened and gave Renee a small smile, and rested her boney hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Don't worry, dear. Soon you'll know the castle as well as any of the students here."

Yes, Professer," Renee said quietly, and went back to her book as McGonagall continued to hand out class schedules.

When the bell rang, the hall turned into its normal noisy maelstrom as everyone began to file out. Renee followed Harry, Ron and Hermione to their classes all day, never once volunteering to speak - until they reached potions.

Neither Ron nor Harry and wanted to take more potions, but they had no choice if they wished to become Aurors. Hermione had never had any problems with potions, with the exceptions of the constant bulling by Snape that they all had to endure. None of them were surprised when Snape paused at Harry's name to sneer and glance up at Harry with a particularly malicious look. But all three were taken aback when, upon reaching Renee's name on the list, Snape looked up in surprise.

"Renee... Totage, is it?" Snape asked, one eyebrow rising slightly as he looked at her.

"Yes, sir," Renee said, and Harry was surprised to hear the iron behind her words. Until now she had spoken in nothing but a mild and almost meek voice. However she and Snape seemed to be waging a private war, neither wishing to be the first look away from the other.

"I see," said Snape, quietly. Everyone in the room could tell he was uncomfortable with the girl, though there seemed to be no reason for it. Harry noticed Malfoy look back at Renee suspiciously. All the strangeness was forgotten however, when Snape set them their task, a complex and very detailed potion for memory alteration, which was much harder to break than a simple memory charm.

The next few days passed much like any first week at Hogwarts. Malfoy was being an insufferable prat, as always, although so far run-ins with him had been minor. Many teachers started off the week talking to the students about N.E.W.T.'s, although they wouldn't be given until the next year.

Harry wasn't sure now if he was happier to have the news of Voldemort out in the open. Rather than whispering behind his back and avoiding his eyes, a few people were now becoming bold enough to ask him questions outright. Fortunately all of these people were quickly countered by Hermione or Ron, who had taken it upon themselves to play damage control. So the week went.

Harry lay in bed, restless and unable to sleep. He had only been back at school for a few days, but it was already too much. He hated being here, waiting for news, although the reasonable part of his mind told him that he could be in no better place. Dumbledore would more than likely be the first to know anything. Of course, whether or not Harry found out about it was a different matter.

Voldemort was slowly taking away everything Harry cared about. His parents, Sirius, hell, even he time at Hogwarts with his friends wasn't what it should be. Instead it was riddled with worry and constant paranoia. He got up, put on his glasses, and headed for the common room. If he was going to be awake he might as well use the time to get something done.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he was surprised to see a figure sitting in the chair in front of the fire. Hearing his footsteps, the figure jumped up. It was Renee. She looked as though she wasn't sure what to do for a moment, and then reached down to pick up her things.

"Uh, sorry Harry, I'll leave."

"You don't have to," Harry said, feeling slightly annoyed again.

"No, it's... uh… its fine," She stammered as she headed for the girls staircase.

"Why do you refuse to stay in the same room as me? I'm not dangerous or diseased, you know." Harry spat. Renee froze with her back to him, her shoulders tensed.

"It's nothing to do with you," she said over her shoulder.

"Well that's a bit hard to believe from the way _you_ act," Harry shot crossly.

"I promise you, you don't want to know," She replied, turning around, but still avoiding his face.

"And I promise you I'm a lot tougher than you might think. I've only been fighting for my life for a few years now," Harry said roughly. Compared to that, anything she had against him would most likely be easy to handle.

"Fine," She said reluctantly. "I'll tell you and then you'll want me to leave." She dropped her book and bag onto the table next to her. Taking a deep breath, she looked Harry dead in the eye.

"I'm Voldemort's daughter."


End file.
